Momentos
by Dann Sneezy
Summary: Diferentes situaciones que acontecen sin un orden cronológico. Cada capitulo no interfiere con otros. (Pareja: Cullen/FemTrevelyan) (Pueden incluirse situaciones de otras parejas a elección del lector)
1. Chapter 1

**[Subido el 1 de Junio del 2015 para Dragon Age. Sin modificaciones]  
Pareja: Cullen Rutherford/Inquisitor Trevelyan.  
Advertencias: Ninguna.  
Con una extensión de 1047 palabras.  
Disclaimer: El mundo de Dragon Age y sus maravillosos personajes son de exclusiva propiedad de BioWare, si fuera mío habría más escenas románticas.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1  
"Momentos"**

 **C** aminaba a paso lento, como si dudara de cada paso que daba, hasta había cierta inseguridad en su andar, ¿En qué momento aquello se le había hecho costumbre? Recordó.

 _Ser Cullen, ¿Se dirige donde serah Trevelyan? La Hermana Leliana ha encargado estos documentos para ella, pero no me encuentro en situación de dejar mi puesto, si usted fuera tan amable de entregárselos.- Y le extendió los papeles, el de melena rubia miro al muchacho, luego a los documentos, y asintió recibiéndolos. No iba exactamente a ver a la inquisidora, pero ahora tenía una excusa y una muy buena excusa para hacerlo, pensó en ir a dejárselos de inmediato, después de todo se veían importantes._

 _Camino con pereza, como queriendo memorizar cada detalle que había hasta llegar a los aposentos de la joven maga, si bien antes se había dirigido allí por los mismos asuntos, nunca había sentido cierto nerviosismo como el que ahora experimentaba, de hecho, últimamente había evitado llevarle documentos personalmente para que aquella sensación no lo inundara. Anteriormente iba sin ningún problema a dejárselos, lo hacía porque según él, se cercioraba de que llegaran directamente a las manos de ella; sanos, salvos y a tiempo. Y esa fue la primera vez que comenzó a frecuentar nuevamente la habitación de Lady Trevelyan, y la primera vez que se dio cuenta que aquellas situaciones lo ponían nervioso pero a gusto. Después de todo era el único hombre que frecuentaba a la inquisidora de forma tan privada y eso, no lo negaría, le daba un poco de gusto._

Ahora, se encontraba de frente en la puerta, sonrió al notar que siempre llegaba hasta allí de una forma pesarosa. Entro sin hacer tanto ruido, la puerta tenía un sonido muy característico, como que hasta ella sonaba de una forma fatigosa, como si supiera que él se sentía de la misma forma. Subió las escaleras ya un poco más animado, aun se preguntaba por qué siempre se sentía así cuando iba donde ella. Llego hasta la segunda puerta y tocó esperando respuesta. Sabía que la maga había llegado por la tarde y había ido directo a su habitación, sin ni quiera avisar de su llegada a la sala del consejo, ni si quiera un recado, él se había enterado de casualidad cuando vio a Dorian recorrer tranquilamente el Feudo Celestial, sabía que el mago era indispensable en el grupo de la muchacha, luego Varric confirmo su llegada cuando le dijo que hacía poco lo había saludado y mantenido una conversación trivial, terminando en un bostezo por parte de ella y el consejo de que debía descansar por parte del enano. El rubio había decidido ir a por ella, debía entregarle unos documentos sobre las últimas misiones y si se daba el tiempo para alguna conversación casual, no iba a negarse a hacerlo. Y tampoco iba a negar que la compañía de ella lo reconfortaba y agradaba, bastante más de lo que él pudiera admitir.

Entro a la habitación, no había recibido respuesta al tocar así que simplemente entro, lo que no sabía era que se iba a encontrar con la maga tendida de una forma extraña encima de la cama, que cabe decir que era nueva, sonrió por segunda vez para sí mismo y se compadeció de ella, no iba a despertarla para entregarle unos simples papeles, debió haber sido un viaje agotador, ya luego habría tiempo para ello. Recorrió con la mirada el lugar, había detalles diferentes, reconoció varias cosas de Ferelden, muchas para su asombro, el cortinaje tenía adornos de su tierra natal, el vidriado de las ventanas también, unos estandartes que estaban casi ocultos también se les podía ver la hermosura de Ferelden, aunque su vista se posó en el escritorio que daba junto a la ventana, había un tallado de Mabari y otro tallado que no supo bien que era pero sí reconoció de dónde provenía, quizás era un recuerdo que la maga había traído del Circulo, y ahí ambos tallados se encontraban juntos como si tuvieran un doble significado, uno que solo Trevelyan conocía.

Ya luego de chequear la habitación se acercó a la cama y se apoyó a uno de los postes que sujetaban la parte superior de la nueva adquisición, que la chica con mucha emoción le había dicho que quería tener, él había sido testigo cuando ella con un ardiente fervor le había contado que había una hermosa cama y que prontamente compraría un ejemplar, el diseño era de Las Marcas Libres, era obvio que ella iba a sentir cierta inclinación por ese tipo. La observo dormir, su respiración era pausada, como si disfrutara de aquel sueño, el supuso que el cansancio y la cama se habían complementado bastante bien para lograr que se dejara caer rendida en la cama de una forma que solo ella podía hacer.

Trato de acomodarla en vano, porque al final término de una forma más extraña aun, pero se le veía complacida, debía de tener un sueño bastante bueno, así que rendido decidió dejar los papeles en el escritorio junto con los tallados y marcharse. Aunque antes de bajar las escaleras, echo la tentadora última mirada y observo lo hermosa que se veía. Cuál de los dos tenía una cara más de complacido, ella por el sueño o el por el simple hecho de que todo le parecía tan íntimo.

Tentado, se volvió donde ella y sentándose en la cama, se inclinó a besar la comisura de sus labios, en un leve contacto porque tampoco quería ser imprudente, el cuerpo debajo de él se estremeció un poco al sentir el roce, pero como si ella hubiera estado consciente de aquella acción y con quien era con el cual había compartido el momento, susurro adormilada _Cullen_. Y por acto de reflejo, él se paró inmediatamente y se marchó a paso apresurado, no sin antes memorizar detalladamente el rostro de la muchacha y el gesto adormilado y dulce de cuando pronuncio su nombre. La amaba sin lugar a dudas, y sin importar el qué, el seguiría entregándole personalmente todos los documentos que fuera necesarios a la habitación de _su_ joven maga. Porque, por el Hacedor, esperaba ir de poco a poco consiguiendo más momentos así, aunque fuera otro beso robado secretamente, o una simple charla amena.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A:** Aquí yo nuevamente, haciendo acto de presencia con otro oneshot, aunque este es parte de varios más que se conectan en una misma historia, aunque no cronológicamente, la idea sera centrarme en Cullen/Trevelyan, y sinceramente quería generalizar a la inquisidora, pero no pude, Jazz Trevelyan es mi inquisidora, y aunque creo que aquí no se nombra en los siguientes capítulos si lo hago, lo siento. Ah cierto, la idea es hacer sobre esta pareja, pero si quieren agregar otra pareja puedo escribir, no hay problema. Y eso sería, iré subiendo cada cierto tiempo, ya tengo hasta el capitulo 4 listo, y otro en proceso, así que si tiene aceptación, subiré seguido.

¡Bis bald! ¡Y que el Hacedor sea con ustedes!


	2. Chapter 2

**[Subido el 23 de Junio del 2015 para Dragon Age. Sin modificaciones]  
Pareja: Cullen Rutherford/Inquisitor Trevelyan.  
Advertencias: Exageración (?)  
Con una extensión de 1157 palabras.  
Disclaimer: El mundo de Dragon Age y sus maravillosos personajes son de exclusiva propiedad de BioWare, si fuera mío no habría tantas muertes** **innecesarias.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2  
"Galletas"**

 **\- D** orian, esa es mi galleta.- Se escuchó la voz de Trevelyan por todo el salón del Feudo Celestial, tranquila y poderosa, solo como ella podía hacerlo, estaba seria, muy seria para como era normalmente, la alegre maga, y nada de alegre tenia ahora, sus enemigos temblarían y dudarían enfrentarse a ella si la vieran de aquella forma tan pacifica pero con un odio latente.

\- Dorian se arrepintió del momento en que había sacado la dichosa galleta y más cuando le había brindado el primer mordisco.

\- Ninguna tiene nombre, _Quizz_.- Grave error que cometió el mago tevinteriano

-Era. Mi. Galleta.- Recalco cada palabra, cargada de un desprecio casi indescriptible, todos los presentes tragaron saliva y se fijaron en la maga, la situación estaba tensando el ambiente.

Sera iba a añadir una de sus bromas sin sentidos al ambiente, para calmarlo un poco, sabía que la muchacha adoraba sus bromas, pero vio el rostro que tenía la noble y hasta ese momento, jamás nunca la había visto con un gesto tan sombrío como aquella vez, y la cara que estaba poniendo Dorian en ese momento reflejaba desesperación absoluta. Nunca habían visto a la inquisidora así, ni cuando se enfadó tanto aquella vez en Emprise du Lion con los templarios rojos, no, su rostro ahora reflejaba otro tipo de fiereza, y solo por una simple galleta.

\- Hay más galletas.- Le ofreció Varric, mostrando otro montón que había en la mesa, uno que había traído Sera, sus famosas " _Inquisition's cookies_ ", la joven maga miro al enano con recelo

\- Aquella era mía.- Respondió

\- ¿Por qué tanta insistencia con la galleta, Jazz? – Pregunto Blackwall, el salvador de inocentes, porque si no hubiera preguntado, la noble hubiera fulminado a Varric con la mirada

\- " _Aquella galleta era la última del lote que Cullen y yo habíamos preparado juntos, las compartí con todos y aquella la había dejado para mí, era mi galleta_ "…- Todos se giraron donde Cole

\- Cole, no te metas en mi cabeza.- La maga lo miro de mala manera

\- Oh, querida, podrás hacer más luego.- Jazz se giró dónde Vivienne, le molesto el hecho de que la mujer se haya opuesto a ella

\- No habrá un luego.- Y se marchó a sus aposentos azotando la puerta

* * *

\- ¿Galletas? – Cuestiono el rubio, el mago asintió.

\- Son galletas o que mi grandiosa persona muera en manos de tu amada inquisidora.

\- No entiendo… ¿Quieres que haga galletas? ¿Es un chiste, cierto? – Miro a los presentes

\- Galletas, rulitos, tienes a una loca obsesiva de galletas como pareja.- Agrego Varric, recibiendo un gruñido, o algo muy parecido a eso, por parte del Comandante.

\- Jazz no es ninguna loca u obsesiva, habrá tenido su razón para dicho comportamiento

\- La cosa, querido, es que necesitamos de _tus_ galletas.- Apoyo Vivienne, por ella que la inquisidora volara medio Feudo Celestial, pero le había agarrado cierto cariño a la joven maga y como ella le había hecho algunos favores, lo correcto ahora era por lo menos cumplir con los caprichos de la muchacha.

\- Cuando aquella vez hice con Jazz, le dije que sería la primera y última vez, fue solo _ese_ momento que se dio, y ella acepto en no volver a repetirlo.- El tema se estaba poniendo un poco absurdo si lo meditaba mejor.

\- ¿No quieres complacer a la dama? – Sera y sus intentos de persuasión.- Ella no probó ninguna de aquellas y quedo muy triste.- Bueno, parece que estaba funcionando porque Cullen se quedó meditando en la idea, tampoco quería ver a Jazz triste por no probar de sus galletas.

\- Está bien, no quiero que magos mueran innecesariamente.- Miro a Dorian.- Y, además, es por Jazz

Todos los presentes, exceptuando al Comandante, dieron un suspiro de alivio, habría galletas hechas por el mismísimo Cullen, y nadie las comería, serían solo para la inquisidora, que quedo luego como la loca obsesiva come-galletas, sobrenombre que no mencionaron delante de Cullen… O Jazz.

Así que todos se encargaron de dejar las dichosas galletas, una vez que estuvieron listas, en el escritorio de los aposentos de la inquisidora, con una notita que tenía unos garabatos indescifrables, cortesía de Sera. Cuando Jazz volvió a la habitación, ya entrada la noche, se encontró con el presente a primera vista, sonrió y pensó en que debía disculparse con Dorian, tal vez había exagerado un poco, pero después de todo ella había añorado probar una galleta de su amado Comandante, y no pudo hacerlo, se acercó al escritorio y tomo entre sus manos la nota, leyendo con letra clara y ordenada: _"Estas galletas son en forma de disculpa por robarte la tuya. Te sorprenderá saber que las hizo el mismísimo Comandante de la Inquisición. Con cariño, Dorian"_ ,y luego se fijó en los dibujos sueltos que Sera había agregado, ya luego se encargaría de agradecerle a todos, ahora había otra cosa importante, miró las galletas, así que las había hecho Cullen ¿Eh?, ruin mentiroso, le había dicho que solo haría una vez, o tal vez, el mentiroso era Dorian al decirle que Cullen las había preparado, y eso era lo más probable.

No le quedo otras más que ir donde su Comandante, a esas horas de la noche, y solo para quitarse las dudas, bueno, por lo menos tenía una excusa esa noche para colarse en la habitación de él.

* * *

\- Así que ¿Hiciste galletas solo para mí? – Había entrado con cuidado en la habitación luego de que el último soldado se retiró.

\- ¡Hacedor! Jazz, que susto me has dado.- Se llevó una mano al pecho, mientras que con la otra seguía sosteniendo los papeles que hacía poco había estado concentrado leyendo.

\- Lo siento.- No hizo notar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro

\- ¿Preguntaste sobre las galletas? Bueno, Dorian me pidió que las hiciera, aunque no creo que quedaran como las que hicimos juntos.

\- Están bien, pero me dijiste que no volvería a hacer, ese día terminaste frustrado y dijiste que la cocina no es para soldados.- No pudo evitar reír al recordar

\- Que graciosa, sigo pensado eso, pero tu querías probar mis galletas y no puedo decir que no a mi inquisidora.- Se acercó lentamente a ella

\- ¿Esta insinuando que va a cumplir mis caprichos, Comandante? – Una vez vio al hombre acercarse a ella y abrazarla por la cintura, ella lo rodeo con sus delgados brazos por el cuello

\- Todos y cada uno de ellos, Lady Trevelyan.- Y unió sus labios a los de ella en un tierno beso al principio, que poco a poco se fue transformando en uno más pasional.

Las galletas esa noche, para haber sido un tema de disputa durante el día terminaron pasando a segundo plano, completamente olvidadas, ya quizás al otro día tomarían importancia nuevamente, porque Sera haría de las suyas esa noche, y las galletas desaparecerían misteriosamente antes del amanecer.

* * *

 **N/A:** Bastante tardo subo este capitulo, lo sé, pero ¡Tengo excusas! Se me perdió e documento donde tenía los capítulos y tuve que reescribirlos Y además estoy en temporada de "¡SALVAR TODOS LOS RAMOS!", así que ya sabrán más o menos con el estrés que sufro, además, le agradezco enormemente a la personita que puso esta historia como "Favorites" y que actualmente la sigue ¡Muchas gracias! Espero se animen y dejen algún review, ya sea alguna queja, critica, o ¡Ideas! Nos leeremos en un próximo capitulo  
¡Bis bald!


End file.
